My tsundere prince, His lazy knight
by ShiroNekoIsMe
Summary: Mayu likes teasing Mikoto-san. And it's not just the teasing that he likes, but also the redhead himself. So, when he sees an opportunity, he quickly seizes it. MayuMiko fluffs.


**Mayumiko oneshot**

 **Title: My tsundere prince, his lazy knight**

"..." Dark currant eyes stared intensely to the redhaired person in front, busy sketching some background flowers behind a shoujo manga character named Mamiko. Mikoshiba Mikoto, a second-year high school student, secretly working part-time as a shoujo manga assistant.

"Wh - what?" The redhead squirmed under the attentive gaze of his friend's little brother, Nozaki Mayu, two years his junior. Mikoshiba had met Mayu by chance one day upon returning home from school with Sakura. The said boy was standing idly in front of their school gate, waiting for someone. That was when he found out that the tall middle schooler was actually Nozaki's brother.

From that moment onwards, both of them spent more and more time together albeit the age difference, not to mention both attended different schools. Because the redhead liked hanging out with the other boy for some reason and he just knew that Mayu felt the same way as well. He was so used to the black haired boy, he could easily interpret Mayu's no-effort gestures or actions, words not needed. If Mikoshiba had to define the male currently laying on his back on a cushiony bean bag, it would definitely be that of a lazy, oversized black cat.

"..." Mayu remained mum, which was nothing out of ordinary really, and sluggishly averted his eyes from the fidgeting Mikoshiba. 'Mikoto-san is so fun to tease.' The unsaid comment crossed his cunning little mind, but he was too lazy to even smile at the thought. Too much effort, he concluded. Even thinking was using so much of his continuously depleting energy. Sleep seemed so inviting right now, so the boy closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to slumberland.

Mikoshiba let a frustrated sigh out of his mouth, reprimanding himself in the inside. He was supposed to be a reliable senior in Mayu's eyes, someone the younger boy could count on to. But here he was, heart palpitating, lips drying up and blushing like a little maiden under the intense gaze the other was giving. He had the looks, the physiques and charms of a natural playboy. Sadly, the ruby-eyed teen didn't have a speck of confidence in his skinny bones and would ended up feeling very humiliated at his own flirty words in the end.

'Ah, I don't want to think about this anymore! Work, work. Better finish off these sketches first or else Nozaki's gonna kill me.' (Not like he could because you're the heroine herself, Mikorin, if only you knew.)

About an hour later, Mikoshiba put his inking pen down, having to finish the last page of the drawing for the day. "Ah~ Finally..." He unconsciously let out a tired yawn, sore muscles stretched languidly. All that's left was to bring the manuscript to Nozaki tomorrow, which fortunately was a Saturday.

It was raining cats and dogs outside. It's been so for a while now but the manga assisstant was too absorbed in his work to even notice anything. Now that he's free from work, Mikoshiba finally took notice of his surroundings. The sound of rain mixed with strong, unhindered wind incessantly hitting the window of his bedroom sent shivers down his spine. Soft rumbles could be heard from the distance. His heartbeat turned erratic in just a matter of time.

"D-don't tell me... there's going to be a rainstorm tonight..?

Ever since he was young, Mikoshiba had a deep fear of lightnings and thunders and would hide under his blanket whenever there's a storm. But, there's no way he could do that today, couldn't he? He sneaked a glance to the unmoving boy, still sleeping so soundly without budging an inch.

Well, at least Mayu was here with him. What's the worst thing that could hap-

Out of the blue, a shattering, ear-splitting thunderous sound boomed almost unbearably loud above the rooftop of Mikoshiba's house, and immediately he was surrounded by nothing but pitch blackness. A scream (or shriek to be accurate) instantaneously erupted from the redhead's mouth, sounding almost too girly for his liking, but that didn't really mattered because right now, Mikoshiba was scared shitless. Storms and blackouts were his worst enemies combined. Shaky hands covering pierced ears, moist red eyes clamming shut, and lanky legs curling close to the body in an attempt to shrink away from the frightening experience as far as possible.

"Mikoto-san." A hand shot out from the dark to a trembling shoulder.

"EEP!" Mikoshiba flinched so bad, his rigid body fell backwards from the shock. The poor boy tightly closed his eyes and braced himself for the fall. That surprisingly did not came..?

Strong, sturdy hands firmly caught hold of the redhead from behind. A low voice half whispering to his ears, "Sorry, Mikoto-san. It's just me, Mayu." The taller of the two slowly encircled his broad arms around the petrified teen. "There, there. It's all right, Mikoto-san. I'm here with you. Don't be afraid..." It was unlike Mayu to actually talk in more than one sentence at the same time. However, hearing Mayu's lullaby-like voice somehow calmed Mikoshiba's down. Squared, tensed shoulders began to relax, quickened, irregular breaths gradually returned to a normal pace.

"M-Mayu..." Mikoshiba stuttered out the younger boy's name, partly scared and partly embarrassed. A pretty shade of red crept up his heated cheeks almost instantaneously. He was supposed to be the older one but look at him right now, behaving exactly like a frightened little girl. The warmth of Mayu's body steadily spread across his own, giving him some sort of a soothing feeling Mikoshiba didn't think he'd welcome before. He clutched onto Mayu's sleeves with both hands, body involuntarily jerked in fear every time a lightning struck nearby.

"Mikoto-san..." Mayu's heart fluttered at the sight of a very red-faced, teary eyed Mikoshiba who was still quivering slightly in his embrace. 'Mikoto-san is just too cute. Ah, I really want to...' The redhead reflexively faced upwards at the mention of his name, only to be caught completely off guard by the black-haired male, who smoothly pulled his chin up and kissed him by the lips.

Tears stopped trickling down Mikoshiba's blushing face as he tried to register what in the world just happened at that moment. M-Ma-Mayu w-was ki-kissing him..? KISSING HIM...BY THE LIPS?! EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE BOTH GUYS?! Mayu, a man through and through was pressing his lips to Mikoshiba's, another man (not to mention older!) and who was truthfully still inexperienced in love (the redhead unwillingly admitted).

After they broke the kiss, Mikoshiba was left in a dazed state, the stoic Mayu on the other hand, remained impassive as he waited for the older male's reaction. "F...first kiss... t-that was..." The redhead mumbled, boney fingers placed onto chapped lips, voice and movement both were shaking. His first kiss was with Mayu, a guy, but strangely enough, Mikoshiba didn't hate it at all. In fact, he kinda liked it and wouldn't mind for more. Accelerating heartbeats, stomach turning inside out, flushed cheeks and places where Mayu had touched burned or tingled badly. What the heck was going on with him..?

Mayu nodded discreetly, the expression in his sharp black eyes seemed to say 'I know.' Mikoshiba blinked. Was that a full-stretched smile he just saw from the middle school student notorious for his extreme laziness? In a split second, the smile vanished and was replaced by the usual stone-facedness.

"Why..?" Mikoshiba finally asked, confused. Why did Mayu suddenly kissed him? The dark-haired boy almost chuckled at his senpai's obliviousness. Even though he was a flirtatious, sweet talker with girls from time to time, he still couldn't intepret the meaning behind that kiss? Mayu felt the emotion envy nesting in his heart, no, of course he didn't want the older boy to flirt around with other girls anymore. Because Mikoto-san belonged to him. And _only_ him.

"Because..."

Mayu inched his face closer to Mikoshiba's reddened ear and gently whispered, "I love you, Mikoto-san."

Upon hearing those three words, Mikoshiba exploded in embarrassment, imaginary steam rising from his heated red-as-tomato face. Covering his mouth with the back of his hand, Mikoshiba quickly spluttered out, "T-then, you should have confessed first before kissing me, i-idiot! I might get the wrong idea y'know!" Mayu let out an amused laugh, low and musical-like to Mikoshiba's ears. The redhead gawked in amazement yet again. He couldn't help not too since Mayu rarely laughed after all.

"Mikoto-san..." Mayu didn't pressed on, but of course Mikoshiba knew what he wanted, he didn't play all those dating sims game for nothing. There was a case where one of his virtual girlfriends, Sayuri-chan confessed to him and silently waited for his reply afterwards. Of course Mikoshiba had no problem in smoothly replying with an answer that sounded like, 'Of course I love you too, my sweet little princess. Your heart is the one I've been yearning since forever. Why is that? Because I'm your eternal love hunter!' _Cringe._ *Shoots a finger gun* _Double cringe._

Reality was not as easy as fantasy though. And those 2D girls have nothing against Mayu at all. Nozaki Mayu was an exceptionally good looking boy and an all rounder both in academic and sports whenever he decided to put in some effort. Moreover, Mayu was real, Mayu had warmth. And his kiss sent electrifying sensations all over Mikoshiba's body.

In the face of a guy with such tremendous charisma, Mikoshiba could only tremble in unnecessary trepidation and anxiousness. "I - I...!" The redhead whimpered shortly after, hands desperately covering his face, which was the same colour as his crimson hair.

Mayu was now comfortably settling himself behind Mikoshiba, still giving him a back hug as they sat in close proximity to each other, the younger male's chest met with the redhead's back. "...it's okay... I'll wait... sleepy..." He propped up his chin on Mikoshiba's left shoulder, and smiled sleepily as he began drifting off to sleep. Mikoto-san smelled like strawberries, what a sweet and delectable scent, he though absent mindedly.

Mikoshiba panicked instantly. Mayu couldn't possibly sleep at a crucial time like this, right? (Wait, who was he kidding?) It's Mayu after all, the master of I - could - sleep - wherever - and - whenever - I - want. "M- Mayu! Hey, if you're gonna sleep, go ahead and lie down on the bed." The ruby eyed teen tugged slightly at the other's arm. 'Because my heart will explode at this rate if you keep on leaning so close to me...'

"...Is that an invitation?" Mischievous voice echoed into Mikoshiba's ears, low but clear. The poor second-year couldn't turn any redder than he was and pouted at the ridiculous remark. "I-idiot! Stop sp-spouting nonsense already..!"

"..."

"Mayu?"

"..."

"...Mayu, you asleep?"

"..."

"Hey... at least get under the futon..."

"..."

 _Don't wake up now._

Mikoshiba breathed in and out quietly to relax his panicky nerves. He could do this! Soft, hesitant voice came out of the so-called playboy's quivering mouth; "I...love you too..." Seconds later, the redhaired teen quickly facepalmed and winced in embarrassment. That was a thousand times more mortifying than he'd imagined it to be. _Anyway, he did it!_

Suddenly, Mikoshiba felt arms tightening around him, his body went frozen stiff immediately. No way... don't tell him, Mayu was awake all along?! "O-oi..." When the other boy didn't make another movement after that, Mikoshiba let out a sigh of relief. "I'll t-tell you the next time you're awake..." Until then... please stay by my side.

Unbeknowst to the redhead, a helpless grin secretly spread across Mayu's face, who was in fact only pretended to be sleeping.

'Mikoto-san is just too cute.'

 **End**

* * *

 **Hello there, this is my first Mayumiko fic (I love this pairing so much it hurts! ;-;) so please read , rate and review~ Thank you very much! ^-^**


End file.
